Dirty Little Secrets
by GirlWithTheBrokenWings
Summary: When Cammie and Zach meet at her father's funeral, they thought they would be friends.   Best friends.  Forever friends.  Until Zach suddenly hates her. When Blackthorne has an exchange with Gallagher, What will Cammie do?
1. Finding out C

**Okay, so this is one of my first fanfictions, so don't make me get Bex, Macey, and Cammie to come over here and kill you. You can run, but you can't hide. Mwahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: Ally owns all. ( I'll come up with a more interesting one next time)**

Cammie's POV

"Cammie! Cam!" My best friend, Bex was streaking through the halls crazily.

"Cam!"

"What?" I teased. "Did Mr. Moskowitz decide to use you for an experiment to test his latest liquid nitrogen-proof suit prototype?"

Because at my school, that's normal.

Because we go to a school for spies.

I'm assuming here that you have at least a Level Four clearance, which is the whole reason _I'm _here, pouring my heart out about what happened last semester.

"Listen! Cam!" My other best friend, Macey appeared at my side, with Liz, our little genius, hot on her heels.

"Have you heard?"

"Heard…"

"About Blackthorne!"

I stiffened. Blackthorne was a touchy subject with me.

Not that anyone knew or anything.

Blackthorne was the other school of our kind. For boys.

"Cammie!" Liz cried, clearly impatient. "Blackthorne's doing an exchange with Gallagher!"

"Yeah, okay. Now let's-"

I stopped as the words sank in.

Blackthorne.

Gallagher.

No, no, no.

My brain apparently decided to go on a mining trip, digging up a few intentionally buried memories and take me with it.

The last thing I remembered as I struggled to claw back to consciousness was Liz, reaching for me.

_Flashback *_

_Little three-year-old Cammie sobbed, watching her father go away forever._

_It wasn't fair._

_After grown-up after grown-up tried to console her, Cammie snapped._

_She ran inside a secret passage that she had just discovered._

**(A/N It's a spy funeral home, so…)**_. Five minutes later, she was curled up in a little ball, all alone, weeping her heart out._

_She heard footsteps heading towards her._

_Probably just another adult._

_But it was nothing of the sort._

_Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Cammie finally looked up._

_What she saw shocked her._

"_Hey."_

_A dark-haired, dark-eyed boy about her age was kneeling by her._

"_What's with the sob-fest?"_

_Cam felt her spy instincts rise to the challenge._

_Even though she was three, she still had the skills.  
_

"_That's for me to know, and you to obsess about." She replied._

_The boy nodded slowly._

"_Not bad."_

_He extended his hand._

"_I'm Zach."_

"_Cammie. My dad died today."_

"_That;s the reason you were crying your eyes out. How old are you, anyway?"_

"_Three."_

_His face lit up. "I'm four. I'm older!"_

"_Only by a year!" Cammie protested._

_They laughed together, letting go of their worries and legends, if only for a second._

_ Page Break_

_Zach came by her house a few days later, because his foster dad, Mr. Soloman, had some_

_work to do with Cammie's mom._

_. _**(A/N It's about her dad.)**_ Pretty soon, they saw each other on a regular basis, and became friends_

_._

_Until spy school_

_._

_They used to joke about when they would turn twelve._

_Zach would call her Gallagher Girl for what she'd become, to retaliate, she'd call him Blackthorne Boy._

_Until the day it happened._

_Nine years and a few months later (they're twelve and well into the school year)_

_She hadn't seen Zach for several months, until that day. Cammie could remember everything about it. _

_After all, who doesn't remember the day their life changed forever?_

_Flashback * _

_Cammie Morgan, aged twelve, hastened downstairs. She hadn't seen him in months and had so much to tell him. _

_But what she saw waiting for her downstairs made her stop short._

"_Hey."_

_He had said that greeting so many years ago, but today, it sounded different._

_Crueler._

_Colder._

_His eyes had lost their warm and inviting glow, and his position was stiff and rigid._

_Cammie tried to ignore all this, and smiled._

_This was her best friend, the only friend that understood her._

**(A/N this was before she met Bex and Liz. Obviously before Macey.)**

"_Hi, Zach! She bubbled_

_Cammie sat on the floor._

"_So, long time no-"_

"_Cam."He cut her off._

_Cammie was astounded._

_He never called her Cam._

_Never._

"_I don't think we should be friends anymore."_

_Then he walked off, leaving a broken girl._

"Cammie!"

Cammie found herself pressed tightly against a wall.

The entire class was in the hallway, staring at her.

Shoot.

**So, how was it? Lovely readers, kindly review and tell me!**


	2. Finding Out Z

**I'm not dead!**

**Okay, so it's kind of been a long time…I'm sorry! My excuse: I worked on this on pencil and paper, too, to get it just right for my awesome readers (is anyone even reading this? I hope so!) Let's give a shout-out to all my splendid reviewers":**

**Clarinetto14 (Yay! My first reviewer!)- Well, thanks for calling it amazing!**

**xjetx-I'M UPDATING I'M UPDATING! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**cupcakecorruptionxD:Yeah, I'm **_**so**_** not going to tell you that…**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love: You're seeing the next chapter!**

**Kimberkids: I'm keeping it up!**

**Spongefiend: , that wasn't Zach calling her name. Liz was trying to jerk her back to reality. 2. Do you really think I'll answer that? It comes in this chapter: yay!**

**black-feather5914-Thanks! I really wanted it to stand out from different stories! I love being unique!**

**Liz-Beth520-Look at cupcakecorruptionxD's review answer…**

**gallaghergirlheart-I will! Now stop screaming at me like that!**

**.ninja-Look at black-feather5914 review reply…**

**starchameleon: READ EVERYONE ELSE'S REVIEW REPLIES! Seriously, all of you are saying same things, screaming at me to update! *sob sob ***

**Disclaimer: As I seem to recall, I promised you an original *wink wink * and funny disclaimer. So here it is!**

**Macey: Ew! What is that thing hanging off of your head?**

**Grant: Oh, it's the rights to my favorite person in the whole wide world, Ally Carter.**

**(Bex rushes in, slaps Grant)**

**Grant: What was that for?**

**Bex: Nothing. I just had a feeling you said something stupid.**

**Me: I do not own!**

Zach's POV

It's been two days since I found out I was going to see Cameron Morgan again.

But, then again, who cares?

We've long since been taught that assassins cannot have connections. I drifted off into my memories…

Flashback

_I sat on the kitchen chair, only but still half-dreading what I was about to do._

_I watched Cammie dash down the stairs, knowing that I had to make this quick._

_I had other…stuff to do._

_I watched her face cloud over as she took in my expression, and inwardly frowned._

_Had I really changed that much?_

_Probably not._

_Cammie could just tell these things about people, especially me._

_Good friend._

_Good spy._

_Whatever._

"_Hey."_

_I struggled from smirking as I recalled the first time I'd used that greeting._

_That was so long ago._

_We were so young._

_So carefree._

_So happy._

"_Hi, Zach."_

_Cammie awkwardly smiled._

_I was silent._

"_So," Cammie babbled. "Long time no-"_

_This was it._

_I had to make this quick…or else._

"_Cam."I said, quite coolly._

"_I don't think we should be friends anymore."_

_There._

_I walked off, the weight on my heart considerably lighter._

_I knew the next time I'd see her, she'd be mad, and hurt._

_And we would be enemies._

Okay, okay! I know you were all expecting a continuation of the last chapter, but I really needed to do this! It was essential. Kind of. So, if we hit thirty or more reviews in the next three or four days, I'll continue from chapter one! If we don't…well…then, I'll just do another person's POV on Zach/Cammie and leave you in the cliffy! I like both! So, press that beautiful blue button and guarantee yourself a sentence preview of the continuation of chapter one! (just…you might have to wait a little…)


	3. Mission  C

**Oh my gosh! I love you guys **_**sooo**_** much! Not only did we reach 29 (I added the last one), but we did it in one day! You guys are awesome! And now…**

**Pheonixtears31-Thanks! There's a reason I put in Zach's POV**

**cupcakecorruptionxD-NO! NO NO No! haha!**

**Anonymous-You guessed it!**

**clarinetto14-Next chapter is up and ready!**

**Ladychameleon-CONTINUING CONTIUING!**

**GallagherGirl2-I'm continuing!**

**Alyson-Longer chapters? (Start dramatic music) I'm updating , and now you want longer chapters? * Sob sob ***

**Kimberkids-Really? That's a song? I **_**must**_** listen to that sometime!**

**Twifreak127-Do you really think I'll answer that?**

**Sarah-Thanks!**

**Xjetx-No, sadly, I didn't see American Idol. We don't have cable. * gasp***

**Idontsleepinfearofvoldemort-POTATO?**

**Logining in take to much work-continuing…**

**NegligibleNaina-UPDATING!**

**The sword nymph-thanks!**

**Xoemilygrlxo-Thanks! I am finishing it, thanks to all my wonderful readers!**

**Cookie-pocky-strawberry-love-While you were blaming me, I was complimenting you and updating! So mean! * runs off with head in hands ***

**Disclaimer: (Grant is lying on the grass, staring at the stars. Suddenly, something falls out of the sky and bonks him on the head.)**

**Grant: Hey! I lost this days ago! It's the rights for the awesome Ally Carter! Better get it back to her!**

**(Grant dashes off into the distance, Bex and I appear at where he just was.)**

**Bex:I'm going to bloody kill that bloody stupid kid!**

**(Bex runs off in same direction)**

**Me: Dang it! Missed him again!**

**I do not own! (Yet. When I get a hold of that kid…)**

**P.S This is kind of a filler. I have a little writers block.**

Cammie's POV

Had it really been two days since I'd found out?

Two days since I'd relived my childhood nightmare?

One more day until I found what Zachary Goode had to hide.

Time passes by quickly when you don't want it to.

Finishing breakfast, we headed off to CoveOps.

Page Break

"Blending in, ladies." Mr. Soloman said as he walked to the front of the classroom and spread his arms out wide.

"It's what we do." His eyes rested on me. "It's what _spies _do."

**(A/N The sentence preview that had most of you sure that Zach said that!)**

Page Break

Three minutes later, we found ourselves outside, in Roseville, with tailees.

Our mission was clear: we had to collect all the random facts about our tailees before they reached the same destination.

Only one random fact mattered: The one that Mr. Soloman was going to ask.

But we didn't know which one, which was why it was necessary to collect as many as possible.

I had gotten a woman, 22 years old.

Bex, the lucky duck, got a totally hot 25 year old guy, browns, brown hair, white t-shirt, Paper Denim jeans.

Grrr.

Page Break

Everyone's tailees were heading to the bookstore.

Did I mention that it was the one that happened to be _two miles walking distance _from here?

The woman was named Cleo.

She was right-handed.

Her eyes were gray.

She ordered a hamburger and I easily placed her fake accent: it was Italian.

She liked to paint each finger a different color.

Her hair was black, pinned with a bobby pin.

(Excellent for picking locks.)

_Finally, _they reached the bookstore.

Us Gallagher Girls hurried back to Mr. Soloman, who quizzed us one by one.

"Ms. Walters, the Subject was wearing a scarf. What design was in the lower left corner?"

"A lamb." Tina answered.

Soloman moved on.

"Ms. Morgan, what was the color of your tailee's left pointer fingernail?"

"Uhhhh…maroon?"

He nodded solemnly before moving on.

"Ms. Baxter, what type of jeans did the subject wear?"

"Paper Denim."

Bex replied, with a wink at me.

I shoved her.

"Ouch!" She hissed before shoving me back, even though we both knew perfectly well that it didn't hurt.

Oh, great. P&E was going to be just _wonderful._

Page Break

I lay in my bed, aching all over. Seriously, did Bex have to hit so _hard?_

And…tomorrow…was so _close_.

What was going to happen?

Why were we having an exchange?

So many questions.

I sighed, and closed my eyes.

"_Sadness may last for one night, but joy cometh in the morning."_

I hoped.

**Okay, I think I got the quote wrong! If you want me to post the POV (see last chapter's A/N) Review and tell me! I already have it prewritten! I also have chapter four almost done, so I might post it on Monday! (I have a big Chinese midterm and contest tomorrow…sigh.) If I get enough reviews to make me happy, I just might post tomorrow! Yay!**


	4. Liquid nitrogen! AHHH!

**Hey, everyone! I just came back from Chinese school, and I feel much better. Chinese school does that . Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm not going to reply to all of you individually, 'cuz I only have one message:**

**THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH!**

**All you readers are awesome!**

**Also, I decided to put in the POV for "just in case we didn't get 30 reviews."**

**Disclaimer: Grant: How many more hours until I get to Ally? * sighs ***

**(Grant stops at a gas station, heads toward food aisle)**

**Bex and I: (jumps out from corner.) BOO!**

**Grant: AAHHH! (Runs away, drops rights for Ally.)**

**Me: Finally! (goes to pick up claimer.)**

**(Claimer is blown away by wind, Bex chases after Grant, waving her fist.**

**Me: I'll have to try again *sighs ***

I do not own!

Bex's POV

MY NAME IS NOT REBECCA.

Call me that and I'll tear your eyeballs out.

Got that clear?

Good.

I'm worried about Cam.

First, she goes crazy when we tell her about Blackthorne.

Now, she keeps jumping and looking over her shoulder.

Twice I've caught her crying in her sleep.

What in the bloody world does that mean?

Liz figures it probably connects to Blackthorne, but what happened there that's so classified that Cam can't

"-or won't-"

-tell us.

What, WHAT?

Did I just bloody say all that out loud?

"Yes." Macey confirmed happily.

"Now I know exactly what type of mascara to get Cam!"

Liz smiled sadly at us.

"We'll figure it out. We _will_ figure it out."

We bloody better.

Page Break

Cam was having dinner in her mother's office that night, and took an unusually long time.

However, like the good friends we were, we chose not to spy on her.

Although we did take that opportunity to check up on her on Liz's laptop, breaking into the CIA files.

Her file revealed nothing we hadn't known, so what she was hiding must be super classified.

"Shhh!"

Liz cried after an hour and a half of pointless research and swearing.

"She's coming!"

I dove onto my bed, Macey grabbed her makeup box, and Liz threw her laptop under the bed, snatched a book, and settled against the wall, just as the door swung open.

All of us gasped.

Cam looked-

A/N That was as far as I got! If you want me to continue, write it in a review!Zach's POV

It's been so many years since I told Cammie that we weren't friends.

I regret that now.

Regret that my school had such a strong influence over me.

I knew that Cam had friends who would love to beat me up for what I did.

I knew I had to stay strong.

And most of all…I knew I had to hope.

As I walked down the halls of the Gallagher Academy, preparing with the rest of the boys to make an entrance, I kept my head down.

In my mind, I slowly chanted:

_I dreamed of living, _

_alone but fearless, _

_secret longing, _

_to be courageous,_

_Loneliness kept_

_bottled up inside, _

_just put on a brave face,_

_they'll never know you lied_

I wished.

Cammie's POV

"Wake up, Cam!"

I sighed, burrowing under the covers.

"Bex, if you're holding cold water again, I don't-"

Then I _saw_ what she was holding.

Ahh! Liquid nitrogen!

I fell out of bed.

"Bex!"

But Bex only grinned evilly.

Page Break

"I _still_ can't believe you dressed me in Mr. Moskowitz' 's nitrogen-proof suits, then decided to use me for a human guinea pig."

I complained.

Bex and Macey simply shrugged, as if to say "That's life."

"Today's the twenty-third."** (A/N Haha!) **Bex said, as if _that _would make up for everything.

Which it didn't!

Wait. The _23__rd__!_

The boys were coming today.

_TODAY!_

No wonder Macey had dragged me into such weird clothes, and slathered me in makeup!

My mother strode to the podium at the front of the room.

"I think we all know what today is, girls."

Her eyes fell on me for a split second.

She knew what I was going through.

"So, let's welcome the Blackthorne institute for boys."

And then the doors at the back of the room opened.

**Sorry if I keep stretching when Cam and Zach meet each other… wait! I'm not sorry! I'm evil that way…haha! It's so natural for me to end at cliffies…**

**Anyways, I'll try-TRY to update soon for you guys!**

**Ciao!**


	5. The boys are here!

**Hi everyone, I'm back!**

**Yes, the crazy girl's back!**

**Someone thought I should leave my long author's notes at the bottom, but, I mean, what's the point? You can just scroll past this!**

**Also, some people were crazy mad at me for not finishing the cliffhanger at chapter one, and let me explain that:**

**Remember in GG4, when, Cammie, Bex, and Macey sneak out, and Liz is all like, "I'm not hiding anything!" ,and then Ally just leaves us hanging?**

**Yeah, I wanted my story to be like that.**

**Now, since **_**some people**_** wanted a shorter authors note, I'm not replying to reviews. If you want me to, tell me!**

**Disclaimer: (Grant is running like the world's ending, Bex is in the distance, screaming.)**

**(Bex catches up.)**

**Bex: Grant, you're dead!**

**(I catch up.)**

**Me: We are **_**soo**_** going to kill you. * grins evilly ***

**Grant: * whimpers * Please, no! I'll do anything!**

**Me: Say 'Eva doesn't own!'**

**Grant: The hot, gorgeous, Eva who happens to be an awesome writer, doesn't own!**

**Bex: (through gritted teeth) Grant, I'm going to bloody kill you!**

**Me: I'm killing you, anyways. Who cheats on their girlfriend?**

**Grant: AHHH!**

**I don't own!**

Cammie's POV

Boys.

Tons of them, flooding the aisle, flocking in groups, smiling at swooning girls.

I didn't even try to seek out Zach, although I knew he was in there somewhere.

I didn't care.

Because a seething Macey had dragged a terrified Liz into the bathroom, because she had smeared her makeup, so I went to check to see if she was alive.

Weaving through the boys, I spotted two girls bathrooms. Not looking to see if I was going to hit something, I bumped into someone, and my eyes went wide.

It was Zach.

Zach's POV

There she was.

The girl who'd been my best friend, so many years ago.

The girl whose heart I'd broken.

She's gotten-if possible-even prettier.

Cam fixed an ice cold glare at me, spun on her heel, and walked away.

Cammie's POV

Who cares if I just saw Zach Goode?

I had more important things to tend to.

Hearing a shriek come from one of the bathrooms, I knew Liz was in there.

I walked in, grabbed a makeup-sodden Liz, and pulled her out, and aggravated Macey close behind.

"Hey." Macey said, catching sight of a group of guys.

"They're kinda hot."

She went toward them , practically carrying me and Liz.

Liz cried "M-Macey, um, maybe you should go flirt, no-not us…we aren't, um, exactly _good_ at this."

"Then you need lessons!" Macey growled, letting go of me for a second, and turning on Liz.

I took the opportunity to slip away for help, signaling to Liz that I would be back.

I raced to Bex. "You-have-puff puff-to help me!" I told Bex,

"Macey…LIZ!"

And that was all it took.

Ten second later…

"I still say Liz needed lessons." Macey grumbled as she sat down at the table.

Suddenly, I heard someone pull out the chair across from me.

"Hi." Zach smirked as he sat down.

UGH! Why does fate hate me! 

I slipped put of the Grand Hall, into my favorite secret passageway. There, I allowed myself to collapse against the wall, my head against my knees, sobbing quietly.

Flashback

_Ten-year-old Cammie Morgan sat at her balcony._

_Mother and Mr. Soloman were downstairs, but Zach hadn't come._

_She tilted her head and gazed at the stars._

_They were so pretty, twinkling at her, all perfect bright worlds._

_Cammie felt someone sit down on the floor next to her, probably her mom._

"_I didn't know you liked to watch the stars."_

_Zach._

_She looked at him._

"_How did you get here?"she asked, knowing full-well that he would point to himself and say "Spy.", like he always did._

_But he didn't._

_Instead, he looked at her, _really_ looked at her, and said,"I was always here,"_

_the tone of his voice saying something els_e, _silently adding three lying little words on the sentence._

_Always will be._

_End Flashback._

I looked up, and saw Bex, Macey, and Liz staring at me.

"You've got some explaining to do."

Sorry if it comes out screwed, Fanfiction now officially hates my stories…wahh…

**再见！**


	6. Plotting1 the insect way

**Oh, I'm so sad…**

**Da** you Chinese school!**

**Oh, well. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: (Grant is lying on the hospital bed, unconscious.)**

**Zach: Gosh, Bex, Eva, did you have to kill him?**

**Me and Bex: He's not dead, um…just…**

**Zach: Unconscious, not a limb in his body unbroken, covered in bruises and blood, swollen up to twice his size, and practically lifeless?**

**Me and Bex: We didn't do that much damage…**

**Everyone else: Yes, you did!**

**Me and Bex, Dammit, and he ate the disclaimer…**

**I do not own!**

Cammie's POV

How many minutes it took for me to explain: 42 min, 16 sec

How many minutes it would've taken me had I not been constantly interrupted: 12 min, 42 sec

Number of times Macey translated for us: 9

Number of times Bex offered to kill him for me: 108 and counting.

"We could always-"

"Ummm…maybe torturing him would be more fun?" I offered, not** (A/N sorry if this part sucks, I tried to write it while my dumb little sister was mad, trying to be annoying to me, and making strange noises. PM me if you have helpful tips on little sibs.)** because I wanted Zach to live-there was nothing I would like more than to have him vanish off the face of the Earth-but because

1.I had seen Bex in motion-shudder-and did not want her to get expelled.

was looking kind of pale…

was deep in thought, and evil grin plastered across her face.

Bex smiled. "I do suppose watching him scream would be satisfying…"

Um. Scratch that.

1 hour later

In our room, Liz sat at her laptop, breaking into the CIA files for the Blackthorne Boys.

So far, they were nonexistent, but, then again, so were we.

Bex and Macey were debating what kind of mix of tortures suited Zach perfectly, and me?

I just lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering when the complications in my life would end.

I hugged my pillow to my chest.

Ouch!

What was that?

I reached over to my pillow, and located the thing, picking it off of my pillowcase.

Ohhh…

A bug.

I slapped on hand over Bex's mouth, tossed the bug into Macey's lap.

Horrorstruck, we stayed silent, our gazes only for the bug.

It was probably the boys.

Wasn't it?

But we might-or might not-never know.

Because just then the door swung open.

**Ugh, sorry if you didn't like this chapter.**

**Neither did I.**

**Check out my poll! It's related to this story, and since I don't want to take it down, I might not update, for…say a week. NOT BLACKMAIL! JUST A FACT!**

**But, then again…**

**Depends on the poll.**

**晚安！**

**(For those of you who didn't understand the last sign-off, it's Chinese for bye.)**


	7. THE talk

**Hey!**

***audience glares***

**Yeah…so it's been…five months?**

**Sorry! I was in a place with NO computers and internet connection!**

**Disclaimer: (I'm getting a bit tired of these…anyone wanna write them for me?) I don't own.**

…and Joe Soloman poked his head into our room. "Late mission, ladies. Ten minutes." His eyes stuck to me. "All except Cammie." Bex squeezed my hand, and they all glanced at me before leaving the room.

Joe Soloman smiled. Yes, actual _smileage._ "You have a visitor." Then, he swished around, and was gone.

Perfect. Now what was I going to do? I threw the bug I was holding on the floor, and quietly, effectively destroyed it with my foot.

Then I sat quietly on my bed, and waited for my "visitor" to appear.

There are many things we Gallagher Girls are. Skillful. Intelligent. Smooth with words. So it was on that quiet night that I heard the footsteps, recognized them, from such a long time ago.

Any guesses?

My stomach lurched, and I dove for something, _anything, _that would keep me from him. My fingers found Macey's "Spy-Pod", Liz's prototype. You could kill people and surf the web at the same time.

I fumbled until I got to "Music", set it on the first song, and plugged it in, just as the door cracked open.

"Cam." I heard his voice, but decided that the music was far more interesting. My brain didn't agree.

You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me

"Cam, I'm sorry."

YOU, HAVE KNOCKED ME OFF MY FEET AGAIN, GOT ME FEELING LIKE I'M NOTHING

"I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't know what I was doing. I don't know."

YOU, WITH YOUR VOICE LIKE NAILS ON A CHALKBOARD, CALLING ME OUT WHEN I'M WOUNDED.

"You have to believe me. I didn't mean it. I can't tell you much more. But you've got to trust me. I've never meant to hurt you. I never did. I've regretted that decision since I made, and I always will. But you have to trust me."

Why couldn't this stupid thing turn the volume up higher?

"Please."

His voice, so familiar once before, brought pain, and cut through the music easily.

"Gallagher Girl."

Honeysuckle, tree climbing, joking around. The time I'd gotten stuck in a high tree and he'd coaxed me down. The time I'd collapsed from a too-high fever outside, and he'd carried me home. His arms had felt safe. But I will never forgive him for what he did. The nickname only hurt more.

I pulled the earbuds out. My voice was quiet, but sharp.

"I think you should leave, Zach."

I sat, facing away from the door, as he got up. I never saw his expression, but nothing prevented me from hearing the quiet click as

The.

Door.

Shut.

**Hey, again! Sorry about the weird, short chapter. Jet lag does strange things. **

**I'd like to say thank you to the anonymous I Love This Story! This chapter is dedicated to her! **

**Bye!**

**(PS Last chapters sign off meant Good Night, in case anyone didn't know.)**


	8. This Must Be What The Pit Feels Like

**大家好****!**

**So, yup! Two chapters in two days! Still feeling a bit jet-lagged, so, this one might be a bit short!**

**This chapter is dedicated to xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, Aly Goode, and everyone else for their funny and whole-hearted reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, whatever.**

When I was little, my father would take me to cherry orchards. We would fill the baskets they handed out, then eat them right there, sucking on the pit before spitting it out.

My father would tell me that was how life was. You would eat the finest, sweetest part, then spit out the bitter, unchewable things out to be thrown away.

Before he died, he'd been working on growing pitless cherries.

As I sit on my bed now, I know that I had failed. To suck on only the fruit of life, the better parts of life with Zach, and spit out the pit for the burn bags. If I had, I might've been able to forgive him.

But I couldn't.

I took a long time getting ready, combing through my hair(all the way through), tying it back. I even reorganized my schoolbag. Slowly, the others left without me.

When I got to the Grand Hall, the place was a mess. People milled about, whispering. Some of the teacher seats were empty. I sought out Liz.

"What's going on?" I whispered. It was easy to recognize the plain fear in her eyes.

"Cam…someone's missing. In a bad way."

And then I turned around…and saw my old best friend's empty chair.

**Yeah, I know, whatever, short filler. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**I love you! **


End file.
